


delivery boy

by orphan_account



Series: cliche victuuri one-shots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Delivery Boy, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Getting Together, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor and Yuri are brothers, really uncreative title, sorta? they dont actually do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor only orders pizza when his little brother is in town. He doesn't even like pizza, to be honest. After he sees the delivery boy though, his fridge slowly starts to fill up with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heya guys!! i had this idea (along with others) and decided to bust out a quick oneshot. hope you like it!!! if you want, maybe i can write another chapter to show their first date or something, just tell me what you think!! <3

"Couldn't you at least knock on the door?" Victor asks the blonde laying on his couch. He has just gotten out of the shower to find his younger brother, Yuri, on his couch when he got out.

"You were expecting me." the younger brother responds. Victor rolls his eyes and walks back into his room to finish drying his hair. 

"You don't have any good food here!" Yuri shouts into Victor's apartment. In the fridge, there's only healthy foods. Bottles of water, apples, lettuce, cheese, not to mention some other shit he doesn't want to eat. He takes one energy drink from the back and cracks it open, taking a sip. He starts to rifle through his cabinets, only to find much of the same kinds of food found in the fridge. 

"This kinda bod doesn't come from oreos and donuts, Yuri." Victor says with a teasing smirk, freshly dried hair hanging in his face.

"Too bad, health freak, you're ordering me a pizza." Yuri says as he flops back down on the couch, finishing the energy drink and throwing the now empty can on the ground. Victor pulls an unimpressed face, looking pointedly at the can on his floor before walking into his room to get his laptop.

"What do you want on it?" he asks, pulling up the website he can order from and plopping down on a chair opposite the couch.

Yuri goes on to list about 10 things he would like on the pizza and Victor reluctantly clicks every box Yuri says to. He only sees his brother once or twice a month, might as well spoil the teen. Victor imputs his credit card information and address and clicks order. It'll take about 30 minutes for the pizza to arrive.

A comfortable silence falls over the brothers. 

"How's Otabek?" Victor asks teasingly.

A second later a pillow hits him square in the face.

 

****

 

"How long is this goddamn pizza going to take?" Yuri yells half an hour later

"Relax kid, it should be here any time now." Victor responds distractedly, still looking at the screen of his laptop. 

"I'm not a kid, old man." Yuri snaps at his brother. 

"Just for that, you're getting the door when the delivery guy gets here." Victor mutters.

"Oh hell no, this is your house you're getting the door." the younger man exclaimes. Just then, the doorbell rang. Yuri gives Victor a look and pointedly stays right where he is. Victor sighs, hauling himself up from his chair and towards the door of his apartment. He puts on a smile as he opens the door and damn is he glad he did. Victor thinks he is looking at an actual angel. Wide, doe-like eyes the color of amber stare back at him. Dark hair that looks soft as hell falls around his face, framing the slim cheekbones in his face. Blue glasses surround his eyes, sitting snugly on his button nose. A small flush adorned his chubby cheeks, presumably from the biting wind outside. Victor lets his eyes travel down, briefly thinking about his adorable chubby stomach, down to his soft looking thighs. Snapping his head back up, a small blush on his cheeks, he says "Hi! I'm Victor!" 

The man in front of his blushes even darker. "H-Hi! I'm Yuuri. Um, I have your pizza." the man stutters, looking to the ground. Victor paid with his card earlier, so all too soon for his liking, he has a warm pizza in his hands and a door shut in front of him. Did he just imagine that angel of a delivery boy, or?

"Stop gaping and bring the fucking pizza." Yuri shouts from behind him.

"Yuri, he's an angel. An actual angel. I've been blessed. This is a message from God." Victor says, still rooted in his spot in front of the door.

****

Victor starts ordering lots of pizza. He always gets the cheapest option, because he doesn't actually eat more than a few bites. He doesn't care about the wasted money, he'll give anything to see the angel of a delivery boy, $10 is little to pay for perfection. Yuri never complains because ever time he comes over, there's plenty of cold pizza waiting for him.

Yuuri isn't always the delivery boy. Those days Victor can't stop moping around. Victor has become such a regular that as soon as the people hear his voice, they know what he wants and where to deliver it to. It's been months since the first pizza, and Victor has a plan.

He's going to ask Yuuri out. Over the months, Yuuri and Victor have talked more than what was necissary between a delivery boy and a customer. It wasn't much, but Victor would take whatever he could get. The first time he sees Yuuri with his hair in a ponytail, he has to stop himself from falling to the ground and praising evry type of god out there. Every time he saw Yuuri standing on the other side of his door, he was reminded that good things still exist on this earth. He's going to ask Yuuri out, and he can only hope that the angel says yes. 

The first time he psyches himelf up to ask him out, Yuuri isn't the one delivering the pizza. Victor almost cries.

The second time, Yuuri has small, elegant earrings on and he's so busy staring he forgets. He does cry.

The third time, Victor is ready. He's so ready. Yuuri hands him his pizza and starts to back away.

"Wait!" Victor cries. Yuuri looks suprised, but smiles and stays put in the doorway.

"I don't like pizza." Crap. Crap. He had a plan. Why did he say that? He had a plan that was going to work and he just had to go out and ruin his only chance with the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. Victor's ears perk up when he hears a musical sound fill his ears. Yuuri is laughing. Victor looks up at the man, who is bent at the waist, clutching his chest and laughing his heart out. He starts to calm down, letting out a small snort, and Victor almost faints at the sound.

"Why, why do you," another laugh, "order so many pizzas then?" the asian man asks.

"So I can see you." Victor mumbles, his cheeks heating up.

Yuuri stops laughing. 'This is it.' Victor thinks. 'I blew my chance'

"Really?" Yuuri asks in a quiet, small voice that has Victor's heart melting.

"Yeah, really." he breathes.

Theres a pause.

"Um, do, do you want my number?" Yuuri says, looking at the ground with a red face. 

In his mind, Victor is screeching non-stop. He manages to nod his head and pull out his phone. By the time Yuuri leaves, he gets two things.

One, a promise for a text from an actual angel on earth.

Two, a wink that makes Victor's knees weak and his heart beat two times faster than it should.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! leave a comment or kudos if you want, maybe check out my tumbr : averagekid


End file.
